warriorsfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Обсуждение:Гвардия Халифы
Какой гашиш нужен, чтобы выдумать псевдоармян "хашхашян" в Судане? 1) гашишинов у Махди не было, тем более "гвардии" из них. 2) фактов, что кто-то боялся суданских дервишей более, чем обычный страх погибнуть или попасть в плен, нет. 3) откуда такая чудная трава, что некие гипотетические армяне по фамилии Хашхашян (посмотрите, что в таком написании значит сие слово) могли преломить ход битвы при Омдурмане? : Статья была написана на основе оспреевского "Kitchener's Victory in the Sudan". Да, Оспреи - не истина в последней инстанции, но ваши истерические крики вообще никакими источниками не подкрепляются. И причем здесь вообще армяне? --Laurent Nautilus (обсуждение) 13:54, ноября 23, 2015 (UTC) Найдите у Черчилля что-то подобное написанному в этом вашем "тексте". А с тоном попробуйте поработать - вы даже не представляете, с кем общаетесь. А если не знаете - зачем пишете в таком тоне? Хашхашян - армянская фамилия иранского происхождения. От слова "гашиш". Черчилль есть в сети. Найти и прочитать то, что он сказал о гвардии Халифы при Омдурмане не составляет труда. И если пишете справочник - по меньшей мере, проверяйте источник информации. Оспрей - это не источник. Я не злой - вот вам Черчилль о планах Халифы на эту битву: "He himself waited with an equal force near Surgham Hill to watch the result. If it succeeded, he would move forward with his bodyguard, the flower of the Arab army, and complete the victory. If it failed, there was yet another chance" (р. 274). И далее, про то, что Халифа все же ввел гвардию в бой: "Five minutes later the whole of the Khalifa's reserve, 15,000 strong, led by Yakub with the Black Flag, the bodyguard and ' all the glories ' of the Dervish Empire, surged into view from behind the hill and advanced on the solitary brigade with the vigour of the first attack and thrice its chances of success." (р. 293). Кстати, по тому же Черчиллю личная гвардия Халифы - всего около 2000 человек: "The Khalifa with his own bodyguard, about 2,000 strong, followed the centre" (р. 260). Главное отличие от других войск - не в мифических "красных жилетках" (или "белых колготках"), а в наличии огнестрельного оружия: "Only the armies on the frontiers, the Taaisha tribe, and the Khalifa's personal bodyguard habitually carried firearms and cartridges." (р. 76). Т.ч. рекомендую снизить тон - не я ввожу читателей в заблуждение. И посетить в декабре публичную лекцию в библиотеке им. Волошина по военной истории Эфиопии XIX в. - один из моментов будет противостояние Махди и Йоханныса IV. : Если вы уж настолько великий историк, то имели бы честь представиться хотя бы. Хочу отметить, что все статьи доступны для редактирования - и так же, как вы пишите здесь, вы можете написать непосредственно там, а не вопить здесь про какой-то гашиш или еще что, вам взбредет в голову. Не я задал такой тон, уж простите. Посетить ваше мероприятие не смогу, поскольку нахожусь в Одессе. Laurent Nautilus (обсуждение) 14:41, ноября 23, 2015 (UTC) А для чего? Чтобы вы снова начали говорить в тоне "вопить", "истерческие крики" и т.д.? Просто вы вводите людей в заблуждение уже не первый раз. Как-то я отредактировал вам про "меч долины реки Омо", но вижу, что впрок это не пошло. Вы оставили там столько неверной информации, что смысла править статьи тут я не вижу. Если бы глаз не зацепился бы за откровенную туфту про "армян Хашхашянов в Судане", вряд ли бы я вообще отреагировал. Но, поскольку я не злой, я не только даю вам сведения из книги Черчилля, на которую вы сослались, но и уточняю ваше фото "гвардейца Махди" (то самое, которое обрезано) - это служитель музея в Хартуме. Снимок 1936 г. Фото и описание к нему можно найти тут: http://www.loc.gov/pictures/resource/matpc.00296/ Адрес самого музея в Хартуме: http://www.lonelyplanet.com/sudan/khartoum/sights/museums-galleries/republican-palace-museum Т.ч. фото, как и картинку из оспрейки (ни к селу, ни к городу, ибо никто не упоминает о "гвардии Махди в красных жилетках, которую боялись даже англичане") можно смело удалить. Вместе со статьей о несуществующей гвардии курильщиков гашиша. И написать более информативную и выверенную статью о гвардии Халифы из 2000 человек, павшей в битве при Омдурмане. : Вопрос: а что же такого отличительного в том, что эта гвардия имела огнестрельное оружие? Махдисты все также имели трофейные британские винтовки, так что ничего отличительного в этом нет. Laurent Nautilus (обсуждение) 12:55, ноября 25, 2015 (UTC)